


Project SEKAI: COLORFUL STAGE Imagines

by Sekaimagines



Category: Project SEKAI, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekaimagines/pseuds/Sekaimagines
Summary: A set of imagines based on Project SEKAI! Tags will be added as needed  feel free to send in any imagines you’d like us to add!
Relationships: Akiyama Mizuki/Reader, Aoyagi Touya/Reader, Asahina Mafuyu/Reader, Azusawa Kohane/Reader, Hanasato Minori/Reader, Hatsune Miku/Reader, Hinomori Shiho/Reader, Hinomori Shizuku/Reader, Hoshino Ichika/Reader, Kagamine Len/Reader, Kagamine Rin/Reader, Kaito (Vocaloid)/Reader, Kamishiro Rui/Reader, Kiritani Haruka/Reader, Kusanagi Nene/Reader, Megurine Luka/Reader, Meiko (Vocaloid)/Reader, Mochizuki Honami/Reader, Momoi Airi/Reader, Ootori Emu/Reader, Shinonome Akito/Reader, Shinonome Ena/Reader, Shiraishi An/Reader, Tenma Saki/Reader, Tenma Tsukasa/Reader, Yoisaki Kanade/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Project SEKAI: COLORFUL STAGE Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> // First post is just a crack imagine requested by a user. It is simply for the hahafunnies //

Imagine: You are Akito’s s/o and you turn him into Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks

-he is small

-he fits in your hand

-you love him

-he loves you

-alvin


End file.
